It is well known that many businesses such as airlines, automobile clubs, and credit card agencies handle large volumes of incoming calls. The callers are typically funneled through an automatic call director to anyone of a large number of operators who assist the caller in resolving a problem, placing an order, obtaining information on an account, and the like. Associated with each operator is a fixed level of cost for wages, benefits, and support equipment. Accordingly, it is most desirable that the number of such operators be held to the minimum number necessary for properly servicing the public. In known systems, when incoming calls are received and there are no operators available to deal with the caller, the caller is often placed on "hold," awaiting the availability of an operator. In such systems, however, the caller or patron is often frustrated by the long wait and may terminate the call by simply hanging up. In such a case, the desired transaction may never be completed, hurting both the patron and the business establishment.
It has been known to include recording devices in association with such systems to allow the caller to leave his name, account number, and phone number for a return call. In such known systems, the recording device is typically accessed two or three times a day, at which times the return calls are attempted. However, often the interested party is no longer available at that phone number, impeding further efforts at contact.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a call handling system which allows for the expeditious making of return calls, while maximizing the efficiency and effectiveness of all operators and equipment employed in the system.